The sun child- Heroes of Olympus
by Alexandra June
Summary: Please do not read this until you have finished reading the full percy jackson and heroes of olympus series This is what I would do next...If I was making the story.When Reyna brings the Athena Parthenos back to the Greeks, she meets a kid on the way. Who is this kid? Will they reach camp safely? Warning: OOC
1. The sun child

**Chapter 1:**

**THE SUN CHILD**

A pattern formed in the shadows on the wall around the park. Then out came a boy of around 14 years followed by a slightly older girl wearing something like a bed sheet with a purple robe around her shoulders, and then a middle aged man wearing a baseball cap and a tracksuit. They were all tied at the waist with ropes. Then a 15 foot or so statue appeared behind them.

The girl looked around for a while and returned to tell them," No sign of any body nearby. We could stop here and rest," she looked at the skinny boy in a dark cloak and spoke again," At least until Nico gains his energy back. Shadow travel is our only hope of moving the Athena Parthenos at all. That means Coach, you and I will have to keep guard." The coach looked around at the bushes and shrugged," Easy enough, but I can whack people in the head right?"

"No.", the girl replied.

"But Reyna, I could keep everyone safe with just one blow…"

"NO."

"Hey, I am not even using my club..." he said, swinging a baseball bat in the air.

"NO!" Reyna looked frustrated now. Her eyebrows knitted together and her tone was full of pride like she was used to commanding people about.

"Whoa… alright. No need to get angry…" coach said as he walked away.

Reyna turned towards Nico, shook her head and got a shrug in return. As she was turning, she caught a glimpse of something glowing on the grass. She raised her eyebrows and suspiciously lifted the item. Now her face was serious and full of concern. She turned it over and over in her hands. Nico noticed that it looked something like a circular disc around 5 inches big and it had grooves in the edges. It looked like a sun.

His head started spinning. Reyna then turned at him and literally attacked him with questions. And believe me, the daughter of the Roman war god Belona knows how to attack.

"Have you seen this before? It seems dangerous. We should leave quickly. Where is Hedge when you need him? I should have let him do the whacking, right? Are you sure it is not Greek? Are we anywhere near Camp HalfBlood?"

Nico found it very difficult to think. His mind seemed to have gotten ten times slower in the process. His voice barely came out as a whisper but Reyna had finished her rally of questions and had silently unsheathed her dagger. Currently, she was holding it up precariously with her first three fingers, ready to drop it or throw it at the drop of a pin. But Nico knew that she could effortlessly fling it across the enemy's heart, if it was at all required. He said," It is sunburnt brass, extremely rare, but very powerful as a weapon if you know how to use it. But the weird part is that I have seen it before." His voice seemed to echo from the trees giving an over-dramatic effect to it all.

Reyna looked at him with absolutely wild eyes. If Nico was never scared of her normal frown, he would be terrified with this one. She quickly looked away, not willing to lose an eye of the surroundings muttering something about how boys never remember anything useful when they are supposed to.

A voice suddenly spoke sending shivers down all spines in audible range,"Ah, I see you do remember me then. That is good." It seemed to be coming from the front. Nico and Reyna turned towards the voice and Reyna yelled in the most war-like voice ever, which was saying a lot," Who said that? " Suddenly they heard a rustling in the leaves. Wait, it is not the leaves, it's the flapping of hair in the wind. Before they could think, something ran into Nico, and he fell down flat with whatever bumped into him. Now he felt that something coil around his neck and he screamed,"Aaagh!"

Reyna regained her senses and lifted the thing off of him by the collar. Nico sat straight trying to collect his thoughts which were now, contrary to his earlier state of mind, flying faster than his brain could comprehend. Reyna held her dagger pointed at the girl whose dark brown curls bounced off her shoulders. She asked, "Who are you? Greek or Roman? You could not at all be a mere mortal."

The girl replied, clearly frustrated with the way Reyna was speaking," You must be Roman. I am sure the Greeks could make better clothes than that. I mean, seriously, is that a bed sheet? "

"That doesn't answer my question." Reyna rudely cut her off, "I am Reyna, the praetor of Rome. I have come to regain peace with the Greeks by returning the Athena Parthenos."

"Well, you definitely won't with that attitude."

"You don't really get second chances with things like these."

"You're right about that. The Greeks would rather just finish you off than bear to listen to you again."

"We shall see who finishes who off. Your name?"

The girl stood tall and proud," I am daughter of Apollo…"

Nico interrupted her," Atalanta."

The girls turned so suddenly and replied together," What?!"

Coach Hedge suddenly jumped out of a bush yelling 'charge' but Reyna turned to look at him. And that look was enough to make him stop abruptly and say," What?"

Nico stood up, slightly dazed at the turn of events and surprised everyone even more, if that was even possible since everyone already looked so surprised, by hugging the girl. As he held her in his arms, he said," Oh gods, thank heavens you're okay. I was so scared. You were the only one that helped me and made me realize what had to be done. That day, after Percy told me of Bianca…I thought you had…You came back…"

She lifted her head which was just two inches away from his face. Her eyes were shining with a light so bright and her smile ever so reassuring. She softly whispered ,"I missed you too, Nico.", and then she kissed him on his cheek.

That shocked Nico back to his senses. He realized that he hadn't given anyone a hug since Bianca left him for that quest and never returned. He had turned away from any personal contact and found company with the dead. He hadn't realized how much he missed having someone close that could understand you. He must have been overwhelmed with emotion. He let his hands fall down to his sides and straightened himself up. He was pretty tall for his age and was almost the same height as Atalanta though she was one year older than him. He looked up at her face, her beautiful face, absolutely shining with joy and found it difficult to keep the constant gaze without letting the colour rise in his cheeks. He would then thank his lucky stars that it was dark outside, and that no one could see his face and then resolve to study the way the grass blew in the wind. Fortunately for him, everyone was busy glaring at Atalanta, who by the way showed no sign of any embarrassment, to bother with him.

Coach said," Why did you stop? It is not everyday that you get to see a son of the underworld embracing people." Reyna looked a bit troubled but then decided to let it go.

Atalanta spoke up," Well, you look exhausted. Want to grab a snack. Nico, do you still like those Happy Meals?" Reyna hesitated but it had been long since we had thought of food. Coach Hedge might have been the only person who kept eating the leaves here and there. Reyna said that they couldn't just leave the statue there. Atalanta offered to get some food here herself while Reyna waited with Coach Hedge. The two girls then turned to Nico to see where he would rather stay. Nico first looked at Reyna and figured she didn't really trust Atalanta and wouldn't want anything to happen to her only hope of traveling home. Atalanta noticed his hesitation and saved him by suggesting," Nico, stay here okay. I will be right back with some food. I promise I will not leave you again." And then she disappeared into the clearance between some trees as fast as she had come.

Reyna said," I would prefer it if she left us alone. How the hell do you know her, Nico?" Nico closed his eyes trying to remember the facts.


	2. Atalanta

**Chapter 2:**

**ATALANTA**

Nico could never forget that day no matter how he tried. He would cry every night before he slept thinking of ways how he could prevent his sister Bianca from dying. He out of all people was forced to understand and appreciate the rules of the dead, being the son of the god of the underworld, Hades. It was harsh knowing he could never bring her back, but deep down inside, he knew that it was what Bianca would have wanted him to do.

He was running away from camp with his eyes full of tears. His heart felt like it would collapse on itself. Percy had promised that he would protect his sister. How could he do this? He had been getting nightmares of his sister's death. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He should have gone himself but what could he have done? Still, he could have tried had Percy not stopped him. Percy was the cause of her death, the same guy that they both had trusted so much. How could he live with that fact? He ran through the trees trying not to fall. Then something one foot bigger stood in the dark obstructing his way. The shadow seemed human and radiated a peaceful aura. He started screaming," I won't go back. You can't make me. I hate that camp."

A voice said," I won't make you go back. I don't want to go there myself. I just wanted to know why when I cry, I see someone else crying."

Nico sniffled," Why were you crying?" He looked closer after wiping away his tears. It was a girl with dark curls bouncing below her ponytail. Her eyes were still a bit red. She said," I am Atalanta, daughter of Apollo. One of my friends betrayed me and tried to get me to join Kronos, the Titan lord of time. Once Kronos rises, he is going to destroy Olympus and all the gods. I mean, yeah..I hate my dad sometimes, but not enough to kill him. What about you? Who is your dad or mom or whatever..?"

Nico studied her face carefully. She looked like someone who could be trusted. It just looked like she had been through a lot. He said," My friend betrayed me too. He let my sister die even though he promised. He..he.." Nico burst into tears. Atalanta walked closer to him and protectively wrapped her arms around him, trying to console him," You lost your sister…Oh, that is so sad. I am so sorry." Her gesture reminded him of Bianca so much that he burst into tears again. She held him for a few more minutes until he sort of cooled down. He continued," I have a feeling that my dad is Hades but I haven't got any sign yet. Bianca was the only one left in my family and now she is gone too."

She said," It's alright. You can think of me as family. You can trust me. I will never let you down unlike some friends."

Later they were sitting under a tree with Happy Meals in their hands and all over their faces. Nico spoke up," I think Apollo is cool. I mean being god of prophecies, the sun and medicine. He is so powerful."

"Yeah, but I haven't inherited any of his powers. I am horrible at shooting arrows and I never remember any spells and ancient prayers."

"Hey, I think they will understand your prayers no matter how you say them."

"Did you get any response to yours?"

Nico looked doubtful," No" His face looked sad with a tinge of anger, his eyes full of remorse and his voice shaky and soft. Atalanta looked at him for a while and figured it wise to change the topic soon. She doubted it was already too late though as his eyes were gaining a bit of determination. She knew he had fixed his mind on something that he probably wasn't supposed to do but she couldn't blame him. Demigods have it in their destiny to suffer a lot. She thought of Nico, so young, so tender, and now all alone with only her for company. She admitted she wasn't the best person for the job; after all, it took so long for her to understand Nico. No wonder she wasn't the daughter of Athena.

"Do you know the story of the original Atalanta?"

Nico shook his head. She continued," Atalanta was a princess, also the daughter of Apollo. She loved running and could run real fast. Everyone used to say she was as fast as light itself. She was given the nickname 'Apollo's pride'. She decided she would only marry the guy who could defeat her in a running race. Everyone who tried lost to her. Then there was this guy, I forget his name…Hippo-something, okay? He was a very clever guy and he knew he needed a few tricks up his sleeve to win. He prayed to some goddess, you see, different versions of the story have different goddesses, some say he prayed to the goddess of luck, some say he prayed to Athena, goddess of wisdom. " Nico shook his head," Can't these people pass on a story without altering it?" Atalanta shrugged and went on," I personally think it is Athena, because I think she is his mother. Anyhow, he was given three golden apples which he threw at Atalanta during the race.."

Nico interrupted with a burst of laughter," Ha ha…He threw it at her. Why? Did he want to hit her on the head? Ha ha ha…" Atalanta was confused for sometime, but joined him with an even bigger jolt of laughter that filled whoever could hear it with joy. Nico clutched his sides, tossed his head back and started laughing with renewed energy forgetting all his worries for the time-being. She corrected," No, I mean he threw it on her side of the road, not at her." As Nico slowly stopped giggling, she said," Atalanta would then stop to admire them which gave the guy some considerable time to win. She got married to him eventually and they lived happily ever after."

Nico said," You're really funny."

Atalanta made a face like as if Nico defeated her in a bet they had placed," What I was trying to say is that the name Atalanta was supposed to mean Apollo's pride. Me? I can't do anything related to him."

Nico patted her on the back," Hey, I think you are just like him. Medicine stands for care and protection. The sun stands for warmth and light. Prophecies stand for… warnings? Apollo in that way stand for the protection and guidance for the people you care for. I think that suits you a lot. You sort of remind me of my sister, Bianca. Always trying to protect me and I couldn't do the same for her."

Atalanta looked up at him. It was still a bit difficult to talk about Bianca, but Nico was getting used to it. There was always a bit of her that wanted to believe him but there was a bigger bit that was scared of trusting anyone. She could only fix her mind on one thing- Nico is a nice person. She said," How old are you, Nico?"

"I think around 11 years old. I am not really sure."

"Well, I am 12"

Nico was about to say something when Atalanta looked around scared and confused," Nico, climb up a tree, run away, just leave now. I sense something bad coming this way. GO NOW" She shook his shoulders and pushed him deeper into the forest in a way that he didn't really like but it had to be done. She had to save him. She ran in the opposite direction screaming," HEY, I'm here. Follow me. Fight me. I am here." Three dark shadows passed through the tree that Nico hid behind. His voice was unheard with Atalanta screaming like insane. The sound was slowly decreasing until Nico could hear no more. His eyes were wide with fear. He could run after them but something told him that he could never find them. He walked slowly and cautiously through the path Atalanta showed him.


	3. Athena climbs up a hill

**Chapter 3**

**ATHENA GOES UP A HILL**

Nico had finally finished telling Reyna the story. It was pretty difficult as Reyna hardly knew Nico or anything else about his old life but she was a good listener. He sat down at the statue's feet and said,"Phew...all this has made me really tired. I don't even think I can stand up."

Coach snickered,"Ya..hugging girls gets you tired.I can't even imagine what would happen if.."

He would have continued if Reyna wasn't staring at him in such a weird way. Ever since he left the Argo 2, that girl had been giving him that look like she didn't trust him. Who was she anyway to do that? She was a Roman and those people never really liked satyrs or fauns as they called them.

From the first day he saw her, Hedge had decided that he hated her and he knew the feeling was mutual. He only agreed to join her because Frank said that he could go home and see his sweetheart, Mellie and her baby. He would rather just use a few goat moves on her, but Jason took him aside the last moment while all the preparations were being done. Jason told him not to hurt her or trouble her too much and mentioned something about how hurt she already was.

Of course, Hedge had to listen to that son of big and mighty Zeus or Jupiter as Reyna said. Nico's face had turned an awkward shade of pink, well about as much pink as you could notice on pale skin. Hedge walked into the bushes again.

Reyna sat beside Nico telling him to rest for a while. Nico turned in the other direction and pretended to sleep. He couldn't really sleep. He would get such horrible dreams that simply force you to stay awake. Sometimes ,he would see Bianca, sometimes Hades and the army of the dead. He rarely had happy dreams and even doubted whether any demigod had happy dreams? Now he would even get visions of Tartarus and that could make him go without sleep for days together.

He couldn't tell Reyna that. He was her only hope of peace now besides that good-for-nothing statue. He shifted his head slightly away from Athena's toes.

Then Atalanta returned with a packet that spread a familiar essence in the air. Nico imagined himself around five years ago, as a little boy eating happy meals with his sister Bianca. The thought made the edges of his lips curl up almost ready to smile. He got up and took one brown packet from her. Reyna looked a bit stunned.

She asked,"Where did you get these from?"

Atalanta replied,"Mc D's is just a few minutes away from here. Not many people have this as lunch so I didn't have to stand in line."

Nico was eating his share but his mind was elsewhere. He didn't know exactly how it happened but soon the girls were just chatting away about boys and monsters like they were best friends. He now heard Reyna tell Atalanta how they got there. Atalanta looked straight into his face,"Shadow travel,huh? That's cool,but you look like you haven't slept in days."

Hedge said,"He is the son of the god of the underworld. He always looks like that."

Atalanta smiled at him but continued,in her voice, a tone of concern,"I think we should avoid it for now. Camp HalfBlood is quite close by..I wonder.." She walked up to the statue and knocked on Athena's toe. Then she took the sun-disc from a belt on her waist and tried to scratch the statue, but nothing happened to it. She turned and looked at us with an unsettling smirk,"Well, whatever we do to it,it will be safe.I might just have a plan."

The rest happened quite fast. They had tilted the statue and were using it as a sled. Nico, who was sheltered by Athena's sheild was busy apologizing and praying to the heavens that Athena doesn't blast them out of the sky. Coach Hedge stood with his hooves on Athena's ears and hair, holding her nose with one hand, his club in the other, yelling like he was fighting a war. Reyna looked worried but Atalanta was grinning like an evil scientist. And that was just the journey downhill. Uphill was much more difficult but somehow they made it.

They stood now over a giant statue in the lawn before the big house. Everybody was dead-beat except perhaps Coach Hedge who was jumping around saying,"Yeah baby, I'm home."

Reyna stood tall and proud as she spoke to the campers that had gathered to see the commotion."I am Reyna, the praetor of Rome.I have come with a message of peace.I am returning the great Athena Parthenos to all the Greeks on behalf of the Romans with a request to join forces."

She was interrupted by a camper from the Ares cabin,"Why is your army still preparing for war then?"

Reyna said,"Annabeth asked me to come here first.I told the Roman army not to attack. It must be Octavian... Why I am going to bash his head against a tree. Going against my orders."

A girl in a tie-die bandana came forward,"Reyna, has come in peace. You must believe her. Annabeth told me to tell her to do this."

Reyna nodded at her,"Rachel Dare...You were right. We have to do this together if we want to defeat the giants."

Chiron turned to the campers and said,"So, do we all accept this peace offering?"

Slowly all the campers started raising hands. Athena cabin looked doubtful but then agreed,"Yes, If Annabeth would do it...It must be okay. We accept the Athena Parthenos. But a peace treaty must be made at the earliest."

Then the statue started glowing and everyone felt was still hope and Nico knew it meant a fresh start. He yawned and sat down .Atalanta ran to him,"Are you okay?"

Nico started nodding,"With great power comes a great urge to take a nap." He closed his eyes and heard people running around him. He felt himself being lifted away. He was now prepared to face the nightmares. Atalanta had come back. Romans and Greeks were to make peace. It was all happening according to the plan. The last thing he heard was Atalanta's voice,"It's okay.I'll protect you."He smiled in his sleep.


	4. Nico meets Morris

**CHAPTER 4:**

**NICO MEETS MORRIS**

The next thing Nico was conscious of was the voice that promised to keep him safe. He decided not to move. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again. He wasn't sure what exactly he felt about her. He simply decided to avoid her. It seemed to be the best option available.

She said,"Nico, Can you hear me? You were supposed to be up by now. You couldn't have been that weak. How could I not know you were this tired? You're my hero,Nico. You made me what I am now. You have to tell me you are alright. I.." She left the sentence there.

She raised her left hand to his face,brushed the hair off his forehead and held it there. Nico realized that she was trying to check his temperature. He could feel the warmth from her touch and it made him feel better. She then held his hand in one of hers and put the other hand on his cheek. Her fingers went over his ear and just touched his hair. He was nervous and scared that he might start blushing. He put all his concentration into maintaining his expression.

Atalanta rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb apparently busy in her thoughts but he heard her say," What if I..." She lowered the blankets and slightly opened his coat collar. Nico's pulse rate was increasing beyond control now but luckily no one really noticed. Atalanta held something round pressed against his chest. She then tightened the coat and pulled the blankets back. Nico heard her say," Please Father, help him if you can."Then there was silence and he heard the door creak and guessed that Atalanta left the room.

After some time, when he thought it was safe, he opened his eyes. The room was almost empty, the only other person in the room was on another bed like his. She was a girl with an elfish face, brown eyes and hair that floated in the air. She was holding something in her arms.

She said,"Ah..you're awake..about time."She looked a bit transparent and though he was sure she was not a ghost,he asked,"You are not a ghost, right?"

She laughed,"Some demigods once thought I was the ghost of Helen of Troy but no, I am Mellie, a wind nymph or aura as you can say.." Nico nodded and she continued,"There was a girl here. You just missed her. She is the one that put that thing around your neck."

Nico looked down at his chest. He was wearing Atalanta's chain- the one with the sun disc on it. He looked back at Mellie and asked her,"What are you holding?"

She got out of her bed and came to his side and placed it in his arms. It was a baby satyr. His skin was a bit pink and his hooves were still soft and delicate.

He opened his mouth and shut it then said,"This is my baby boy, Morris. Morris Hedge."

Nico's jaw dropped,"HEDGE.."

She nodded and blushed,"Gleeson Hedge is my husband."

Nico stumbled for he could say was,"Are you sure?"

She laughed and said,"He is a strong and tough sort of goat, but he is very caring inside. Just like that girl who came for you.I think she likes you."

Nico shut his mouth and spoke after some thought," She can't..She doesn't know who I am."

Mellie asked,"She doesn't know you are Hades' son?"

Nico said,"No,she knows that. It's something else.I can't tell her. Even I don't know who I am..."

Mellie took Morris back and went to her bed,"Well, you should think about it and then tell her how you feel."

When Atalanta came back,it was evening and Nico sat upright on his bed. She went to Morris and started talking to him in the most adorable voice ever. Even Morris was smiling Hedge entered the room with a few camp special strawberries. He gave them to Mellie and took Morris in his hands.

He said,"Haha..Daddy goat is back..Ahh Hedge Junior,you're gonna be quite a like old daddy Hedge...You're gonna look as beautiful as your mama too.."He leaned towards Mellie and kissed her on her cheek.

Nico looked quite surprised by the change but he was sure of it. Hedge was gonna be a great dad. Atalanta smiled at him and sat on the other side of the bed. He folded his legsto give her more space. She looked at him and said,"You're looking better. Did the sun-disk help?"

Nico handed it back to her,"Ya..It seems to have ."

Atalanta quietly slid it back on her waist and said,"Well...There is a meeting with all the head counselors tomorrow morning. After that, Reyna is going back to the Roman side to convince them of the peace treaty. She will be telling us what to do then. So, if it doesn't really work out well..we will have to fight them. Everyone is busy preparing. And oh ya, a couple of boys from the Hephaestus cabin managed to put the Athena Parthenos upright."

Nico smiled,"So, we are free now.I need to talk to you.I wanted to ask you something."

Her bright eyes looked straight into his dark black eyes urging him to go asked,"Where have you been the last three years?"

She looked out the window and sighed turned back to him and told him her side of the story.


	5. Sun burn makes an appearance

CHAPTER 5:

SUN BURN MAKES AN APPEARANCE

Atalanta froze for a moment. She had that feeling again. Someone was chasing them, or to be more particular her. They weren't after Nico. They had come for her. They had been on her trail from the day she had been betrayed by her best friend. She cursed quietly in her mind, "Why, why me? And that too only when I start to feel better, only when I start to feel safe." She had just met Nico that night. Both of them had been crying for their own reasons. Now they were just warming up to each other and learning to trust each other. She looked at Nico. He was such a great guy. She wanted to know more about him. She really just wanted to have a friend she could trust. In the midst of her thoughts, she found the silver lining of the whole situation. It was probably a good thing that they were chasing her. At least she could save him and if she was allowed to hope for it, she might even survive them. She was losing time and they were gaining on her. She grabbed Nico's shoulders, told him to run and pushed him into the grass, hidden from view of those creatures. Then she yelled and ran towards the opposite side of the forest. And for the first time ever, she found herself praying that they come after her. She almost laughed at that thought but she was already panting.

She didn't know how fast she was but she was sure of one thing- her followers were much faster. She had to try something else. She didn't even have her sword with her. She lost that when she ran away from the Princess Andromeda. All she had was that stupid sun disk. Great. Maybe it was heavy enough to knock them out but then again, she didn't really trust her aim to be that good. She said, "Oh God"

A mechanical voice came out of her sun disk, "Activating voice control. User recognized- ATALANTA. Awaiting command"

She was quite surprised but desperate for help she pleaded, "Help me"

The voice continued"Connecting to help desk."Then there were noises of a phone ringing. Atalanta thought she would go mad. The shadows were gaining on her. The line connected and she heard a much more human voice say, "This is the helpdesk. How may I help you?"

She couldn't control herself," I am being chased by goodness knows what. I am going to die. HELP ME… Aagh!"

"Could you please stop screaming, ma'am. I am not deaf, you know, else I wouldn't be working here. You are using the UV 270, right? Why don't you try saying 'Pea-tweet' and then 'Sun-burn' when the transformation is done? Then give me a call when you're free. My name is Judy. Thank you." She cut the connection.

Atlanta hardly had the time to say 'What?'. She screamed until she lost her voice, "Pea - tweet". The sun disk folded itself in her hands and then fluffed up until it was a bird, a tiny sparrow that self-started itself with the click of a car lock-"tweet tweet". Atalanta screamed with her eyes wide, "Sun burn!" The sparrow then transformed into a beautiful phoenix. It opened its wings and they unfolded themselves to a much bigger size. It was the impossible and yet real. It flew at the followers and breathed a huge puff of fire. The shadows were burnt to ashes of carbon black. She was safe for now and she said," Pea tweet" again and the bird turned back to its smaller version and sat on her shoulder.

She spoke to herself now," Time to earn some mortal money and get myself some weapons." She walked away with the mechanical sparrow tugging at her hair.

Atalanta was interrupted. They were starting a campfire and everyone was walking towards it. Mellie lay down again with Morris in her hands. Hedge sat on a chair nearby, "I won't be coming. You two go ahead." Nico sighed and said,"Fine."

Atalanta gave him a questioning look and he told her that he wasn't really comfortable talking to people and that it was a hundred times easier to talk to the dead. She replied, "But talking to the dead isn't half as much fun as this"

Nico smiled," We'll see. So to wrap up the story..you got a job and earned money…"

Atalanta said,"Ever heard of teen to tycoon…"

Nico shook his head," What is a tycoon?"

Atalanta replied," Now you are seriously pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No! I am just not really used to some of these new words yet…"

Atalanta looked confused," Never mind...I'll tell you later.."


	6. The song of the fire

**Chapter 6:**

**THE SONG OF THE FIRE**

Atalanta noticed Reyna walking to the camp fire holding Pollux's hand. She smiled thinking of how happy Reyna looked. She had realised Reyna had some boy problems but wasn't exactly sure of what happened. Now she looked different and much more at peace. Nico was walking next to her with his gaze down and his hands in his coat pockets. He hardly looked at anyone in the face. Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin called out to her,"Hey, just thought I'll warn you. It is your chance to sing the campfire song. People aren't really accepting you back into the cabin. Most of them are new-bie's and want you to prove yourself worthy of being Apollo's kid. No offense."

" What! But I can't. I never sing in public..never…"

" Don't worry, you'll do good. I'm sure. I'll be waiting with the rest of the cabin. We can help you out with our instruments when you need it." He lifted his guitar to show them and walked ahead.

"Great." She looked at Nico who was now looking straight at her," Please don't laugh,okay.."

He nodded and went and stood somewhere in the back. Atalanta took a deep breath and walked forward. Everyone had arrived and they were all waiting for her to start. She thought for a while and said," Well, I don't really sing much so.. anyhow, this is one of my favorite songs. If anyone has heard it, feel free to join in and help me out." There was a bit of giggling. Atalanta started singing.

_It started out as a feeling ,which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word._

As she went on the fire started growing bigger and bigger. Everyone listened in silence. Her voice wasn't that good but it was still brave of her to go out and sing in front of everyone.

_I'll come back, when you call me…No need to say goodbye._

_Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's not been this way before._

Now there were pictures on the fire. They showed scenes from the last battle and the faces of people fighting. There was Luke Castellan, Charlie Beckendorf, Annabeth and Percy. Even Clarrise and Castor, who was one of Dionysus' twins until he lost his life. Pollux gasped loudly. Everyone was staring at the fire with their eyes full of tears. Everyone was holding each other. The pictures went on to show even Bianca entering a disfunctional robot. Nico looked at her clenching his fists and then he hung his head down trying to fight back tears. Atalanta continued, her voice struggling to stay strong. Each word now held so much passion and power that the fire was going crazy showing all sorts of people. The campers around slowly started joining in as the song ended.

_You'll come back, when they call you….No need to say…goodbye…_

Atalanta then fell down to her knees and burst into tears. The Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis came upto her and held her shoulders. She stood up and gave each of them a hug. She looked around at the crowd- too sad to move at all and Nico who couldn't lift his eyes off the ground. She said," Now look what I have done. Why, why does everyone else cry when I do?"

The crowd parted slowly to their cabins. The Apollo cabin kids clapped Atalanta on the back and led her to their cabin. Everyone was holding hands or wrapping them around each other's shoulders except Nico. He was sitting on the grass feeling lonelier than before. Pollux had already left Reyna at the big house. Atalanta didn't even look back at him once as she walked. He wasn't really friendly with the campers but he wished there was someone to hold his hand. No, he was alone.

"Don't worry, Nico. You are not alone. I will always be here protecting you, watching over you." Nico turned around towards the voice that he could recognize anywhere- Bianca. She smiled and reached out for his hand but it never touched him. Her hand would dissolve in the mist around his hand. Her smile faded away slowly," No problem. Come on.. I shall walk with you. Won't you show me where you made our cabin?" Nico wiped the tears off his eyes and said," Okay, follow me now. Right this way.."

He walked to the Hades cabin that he built himself with Bianca's soul following him and guarding him, like she always did. He thought to himself, I had the best sister in the world. No, I still do.

He entered the cabin and held the door as Bianca walked in. It was not a type of room you expect the son of the underworld to have. It had plenty of light sources with shades of different designs that casted the most unusual shadows in the wall. It was vast yet comfortable and very well ventilated. Nico knew that Annabeth, who considered herself as the architect, would have been jealous. He had to admit though that he never did all of it himself. He had help from the most pronounced council of architecture and designing ( all of them dead, of course). He even had top end furniture as a gift from Hades but it was starting to collect dust. He hadn't come here in a very long time. Nico lay down on his bed and Bianca sat beside him. The fact that she was with him was the most comforting thing in the whole room. He didn't realize when he fell asleep.


	7. Reyna

**Okay, so now I want to go a bit back in time to see Reyna side of the story.**

**Don't you want to know what happened while Nico was unconscious?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a lot more trickier and not really funny.**

**Oh ya..And please review guys. Tell me what you thought of the story. Give me your suggestions.**

**I love getting reviews.**

**Until the next chapter then,- AJ**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reyna:<strong>

It was all wrong ever since we reached Camp Half-Blood. First Nico falls down unconscious leaving me with a spontaneous old goat, Coach Hedge and complete stranger Atalanta. Then even Hedge ran off leaving me alone with the stranger. Sure, she's easy to talk to but you can never be too sure with people. I was already regretting this choice. Even Atalanta wants to follow Nico, but she turns to look at me and stops. She hesitates for a bit but then trudges back to me. Great, now people even pity me.

The rest of the camp start firing me with questions but then Chiron stops them after arranging a meeting the next morning. Then the campers start crowding around Atalanta and from the broken bits of conversation I could make out that she hasn't been here in a long time. Now she knew a lot about me and the only things I knew about her were

1. She was Greek

2. She is the daughter of Apollo.

3. Nico knows her.

She crawled out of the crowd yelling promises, "I'll explain later, okay?" She stood before me, "So, I'll show you around." I sat down on the grass, tired and overwhelmed. I made it this far but the toughest bit was yet to come. I had to make peace between both the camps. Atalanta sat down next to me, "It's okay, I understand how you feel."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Two boys started walking to us. They looked like twins. Atalanta said, "That's Travis and Connor Stoll. They are the sons of Hermes.", then she spoke to them, "Hey guys. How have you been?"

One of them said, "See Connor, She remembers us. All the pretty girls do. Well, maybe not us…but definitely me." Atalanta hugged them both, "Who can ever forget you two? Come sit down with us and Conner, get your hand out of my pocket."

They sat down with us. Travis turned to me flashing a mischievous smile, "So…who are you anyway? Daughter of Aphrodite? Because you do look quite pretty." I rolled my eyes, "I am Reyna, praetor of New Rome, daughter of Bellona, the war goddess" I twirled a dagger in my fingers threateningly. He gulped and moved slightly away, "I see…" I smirked.

Atalanta then pointed out all the passing campers to me and the twins even imitated some of them. We saw Clarisse La Rue, the head of the Ares cabin and they all unanimously warned me of her aggressive nature. We saw Drew walk past like she was on a modeling show. The boys cracked a few jokes on her expense and Atalanta told me that Drew had a way of getting people to do stuff for her by charmspeaking. I remembered how Piper was yelling orders the day Percy left and Leo burned down my city. I didn't think the Romans liked that a lot and made a mental note to keep them away from Drew.

I felt much better now and I got up. Everyone else got up as well and started walking with me. I had to admit that the camp was really impressive, though it didn't have the kind of order and discipline of the Romans. We had reached the strawberry fields where I noticed the berries weren't looking so good but before I had a chance to ask, the Stoll brothers muttered some excuse about going for their training. Atalanta then pointed to a boy kneeling down by the berries, "That's Pollux there. He is one of Dionysus's twins. Funny thing is that they normally go together. I wonder where Castor is. I shouldn't have offered to show you around. I have not been here in years myself. So much has changed; I can see so many extra cabins. I don't understand."

"That's okay. I get it. Let's get someone to show us both around."

"Well, I actually wanted to go check on Nico and then meet the Apollo cabin to find out what's been happening. If you want you can go on. I'll ask someone to show you around. Why don't we ask Pollux? He's not a bad guy. It's just that he can get a bit too personal at times. I think it's probably a Dionysus thing. He sort of plays with emotions, so yeah, just keep that in mind."

She yelled out to him without waiting for my response, "Hey Pollux! This is Reyna from the Roman camp. She's here to make peace with us. Do you think you could show her around? I am sort of busy."

He looked up and his eyes were full of so much pain and torture. That wasn't the weird part. It was quite a common feeling for all demigods. Most of them got over it quickly. Some of them like Nico hid their pain from others. This guy was probably in this state because of the 'playing with emotion' thing. I didn't really want to go talk to him. I didn't want anyone playing with my emotions. But I moved towards him. Atalanta sped off in the other direction after looking back a few times.

"Why are you sitting in a strawberry patch?"

He focused on the ground (probably didn't want to meet my eye, but I wasn't complaining. It was just a bit weird talking to people who aren't even looking at you.), " Well, this is how the camp gets its revenue. All sort of berries start growing wild when we are around…I mean, when I am around."

I looked at the berries. They seemed quite dried out. He continued, "Well, they used to grow wild. Now I'm having trouble trying to get them to sprout a new fruit. I replied, "Hmm..I can definitely see that."

"I used to have my brother to help me. Now I'm all alone. My brother died almost a year ago, when we fought Kronos." I stayed silent. He went on, "You wouldn't understand what it's like losing a brother that you were very close to, losing the one person that could understand you best, the one person that would always comfort you when you're scared." His voice was breaking off and his eyes were becoming all teary. He looked away.

My heart felt so heavy suddenly. I was missing Hylla. I thought of the days when we were running away from Circe's island and fighting to stay alive. I thought of how she always tried to protect me and how she used to wrap her arms around me and rub my hair when I couldn't sleep. We used to be so close. Back then I couldn't bear staying away from her for a few minutes. I remembered how we decided to split ways and how much I cried that time. She told me that she knew I was ready to survive on my own and that it was the only way. I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it. I felt my face turning hot and my eyes were burning. I wanted to hide in some dark corner wishing everything would go back to the way it was.

It took me a while to find my voice and when I did find it, it sounded nothing like my voice. I told him, "I have an older sister, Hylla. She used to protect me and keep me safe from all the monsters. We had to split ways for our own safety. And…and…it's never been the same since. True that she doesn't need to protect me anymore. But it was nice having her with me, trying to make me feel better."

I had never told anybody this before. I hardly told anybody anything. It felt different trying to be open. I looked at him and knew he understood how I felt. It was quite a nice feeling- sharing your feelings. I expected people to laugh at me like 'This is the praetor! You chose such an emotional person. How is she going to help you?'

He touched my hand, " I understand. I used to feel the same way. Now the cabin is just so empty. I can't bear to sleep in that lonely place. I even miss his snoring. I used to tease him so much about that." I felt like crying. I was the representative of the Roman Legion. I wasn't supposed to cry in front of these people. I was supposed to show myself as a strong worthy ally. I noticed a few strawberries that grew in front of me. They looked much better than they were before. Pollux noticed too. Then he got up and offered his hand, "Come on. I think it's time for dinner." I took his hand and stood up. We walked back towards the tables.

I noticed he was still holding my hand but I let him. It wasn't so bad. I was having trouble understanding my feelings. Hopefully, I'll feel much better tomorrow. I couldn't let the peace treaty go wrong. I was smiling and it felt a bit weird at first but at least it was better than emotional.


	8. The peace treaty

**POLLUX:**

It felt nice for a change, having someone to understand you. Reyna looked really tough and harsh, a lot like Clarisse. With one look at her, you knew she wouldn't tolerate any nonsense from anyone. She walked with a certain grace and elegance that I had never seen before. She held her head high and stood straight and confident. But I had seen a part of her that I doubted nobody else had seen before. I saw the part that understands pain, the part that regrets and sympathizes.

Pain and sorrow was just like love in that way. There is no language barrier. Everybody knows it and everybody understands. I showed her my sorrow and she showed me hers. Normally, every time I started talking to someone about Castor, I could feel my soul breaking apart, but now I actually felt better. I could actually forget the painful memory that haunted me whenever I went back to the cabins alone. This time though, I was actually relaxed. I woke up early the next morning, after the flashback in the fire. That was really emotional. Everybody was silent with tears streaming down their eyes. Everyone felt together again, like one big family, which we technically were. I'm not really sure of what the other's saw, but I saw Castor's face there.

It was time for the big meeting with Reyna and the other head counselors. I was actually enthusiastic about it. It was the first thing I was actually looking forward to in a long time. I was in fact one of the earliest people to arrive. Chiron was there with Reyna and Nico. Nico was busy telling her what to watch out for and who to convince. Reyna already seemed to know a lot about that though. I sat down a few seats away from them. Next to come was Atalanta (though she wasn't a head, but she still seemed quite helpful) and Michael Yew who sat between us. Then Mathew from the Athena cabin came and sat opposite to us. He nodded to us all and told Reyna to take her time and choose her words wisely. Slowly all the other cabin heads started piling in with a few extra people. Clarisse and Chris sat next to Mathew with the most serious faces and I knew instantly Reyna was going to have a tough task in front of her. They were in no way going to make it any easier, but you couldn't blame them. Those two have been the most responsible people when it comes to the camp's safety. They couldn't possibly trust the Romans as easily as I did. That was another matter that troubled me. How did I trust Reyna so much? Why did I keep feeling like we had some connection? Had we met before? Her face looked so familiar yesterday when she mentioned her sister. But it didn't ring any bells.

Within no time everyone had arrived and the meeting began. Reyna looked around at everyone and then spoke in a very commanding voice, "One fact is obvious- we can't fight the giants alone. We must join forces. We must at least come to a temporary truce."

"Why should we trust you, Roman? Have you heard of the Trojan horse?" surprisingly Mathew was the first to challenge her. I expected it to be Clarisse or Michael as they were the unofficial military heads of the camp. But I guess the strategic head was good enough. As for the question, it set everyone thinking. The Trojan horse had enemy soldiers inside that attacked the opponents that thought it was a victory gift.

Atalanta bounced to her rescue, "The Athena Parthenos is not the Trojan horse. Do you think Roman soldiers are dying to squeeze themselves into a statue of a Greek goddess? I checked the statue too. It is hollow, you hear me, completely hollow."

Reyna calmly, like as if she was used to people opposing her, said, "Yes, I very well know about the Trojan horse. But you seem to have forgotten that it was your own sister Annabeth who found it. It was missing for all that time and no one could tamper with it. You need not have any fear. The Athena Parthenos is not a Trojan horse. I give you my word."

Michael piped up, "Well then, Is it a distraction? Are your Romans sneaking up on the camp while we are sitting here listening to you?"

Then a girl from the Demeter cabin spoke, "That can't be true. The rest of the camp is still out there. The campers have been patrolling the grounds. If there was something wrong, we would have known by now." It felt like the whole room was divided into two halves- one supporting Reyna and one against. The campers weren't really seriously against each other, but it was the only way we could cover all the points and everyone knew it was for our own good and the safety of the camp.

Reyna tried convincing everyone, "You have to believe me. I have come here to make peace negotiations and not to fight a battle with you guys. If I had to fight you Greeks, I wouldn't have to take so much trouble. I would be standing on the battlefield and would fight openly. I am not afraid of you all. I am a warrior, I am the daughter of Bellona and I will always protect the Romans, I will always protect everyone who trusts me. I am not a back-stabber or a coward. There's only one thing left- Do you trust me?"

That was a really long speech and her tone was quite fierce and aggressive unlike the calm one she had earlier. Many were at a loss of words. I didn't know how they were going to react. Reyna seemed to be challenging anyone but mostly I could tell they were confused. What did she mean by that? Did she just challenge us to a battle? Clarisse stood up staring at her, "What are you implying by that?"

Nico and Atalanta stood up beside Reyna. Things could quickly get out of hand. I didn't know how good Reyna was at fighting but I didn't want to wait and find out, even if it meant standing up to Clarisse. I tried controlling the mood. I had done this sort of thing before. It was not much different from changing the mist, but it was much more effective. Though I hadn't ever tried it without Castor before, I knew I had to; I had to start from somewhere. I started concentrating real hard and before long I could sense everyone's emotions. I willed them to relax, but they did not even listen to my thoughts.

I thought louder _Listen to me. Calm down. Reyna won't hurt us. She needs our help. We have to help her._

The thoughts were too agitated, too loud and too stubborn to listen to me. _Come on. We need to make peace. We have to help; for the camp, for the demigods, for Olympus, for the Greeks and Romans, for everyone. _Still no change, I only managed to calm a few of them, but most of them were still angry. Their minds were screaming. I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped back to reality.

Nothing really changed. Reyna turned towards Clarisse, "I know you, Clarisse La Rue. You are a warrior too, daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war. I only have one thing to say to you. It will be an honor to fight with you- against you or on your side. I'll let you choose. What will it be?" She stretched out her hand to her.

All eyes turned to Clarisse. Clarisse was looking at Reyna, sizing her without a doubt. The room fell silent. Normally, by this time, she would have smashed Reyna's face into the desk and put her knife edge on her throat. Reyna stood as tall and confident as ever. Earlier she was worried and tensed, but she put on a brave face. Now, there was a certain rage in her. She stood fearless and strong, a very powerful ally.

Clarisse took her hand and shook it, "The pleasure's all mine, daughter of Bellona." She turned to the rest of the room, "If anyone has a problem with that now is your chance. Else, we join forces and fight the Giants. Yes Reyna, This is a truce. But be warned, if you betray our camp or try any tricks, you will see the worst of me."

The room calmed down. Really! I couldn't calm them down and Clarisse could? I expected Reyna to shake her head saying 'I understand.' Instead she went with, "Same applies to you." Clarisse smiled (I know, nobody had seen that in a long time) and clapped her on the back. I looked at Reyna with awe. She was a lot more than what I expected her to be. The meeting was closed and everybody hurried back. I followed Reyna out the door, "So now what?"

She turned to look at me, "Huh? Oh, I'll have to talk to the Romans. It's not going to be easy especially with Octavian. He'll do anything to get me out of my post."

"Who's Octavian?" I asked.

"The idiot I left in charge when I left to get the Athena Parthenos from Annabeth. He's the augur, a very influential person. He is a talented orator but extremely selfish and I suspect he has been blackmailing people to get his bad work done. In short, he is just a pain in the rear end."

I smiled at that but I suddenly had an idea. I didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try, "We need Drew." Reyna looked at me like I swallowed an elephant, "Drew, the charm speaker? Are you out of your mind?" I held her hand and took her to Drew. It wasn't tough to find her, you could hear her fuss from anywhere in the camp borders.

After I blurted out what we needed, and begged her to help, she asked me what was in it for her. I fell silent. She then decided, "Actually, there is nothing you can do for me. I can make anyone do what I need. Why should I make a deal?" Then she looked at Reyna and smiled. Honestly, that smile seemed a bit creepy. Before she could say anything else, Reyna was dragging me as far away from her as possible. Drew didn't care to follow. Reyna muttered under her breath, "Great plan."


	9. Let's meet the Romans

**Hey guys, thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it. This is a Reyna chapter, where she tells the Romans of the peace treaty. She tries to convince the Romans, but Octavian is not going to make it easier for her. Will she succeed? Or will the Romans refuse to accept their praetor back?**

**Let's find out what happens, shall we? Once again, I'll ask you to keep reviewing. It's really easy and won't take too much of your time. You shouldn't feel afraid to voice your own opinion. **

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to ****a**** person who ****sh****ares the same tastes as I do and has always bee****n**** following me ****a****round like a shadow. Thank you so much guys. Enjoy.**

**-Alexandra June**

**.**

**REYNA:**

Nico had just given everybody a detailed report of how good the demigods on the Argo II were and everything that they'll have to be ready for. He tells them of Persepherone and how Hazel and Leo fought her until he entered with the rest. Chiron looks grave and serious. Everybody expected all the gods to fight against Gaea together. Katie from the Demeter cabin said, "Well, that doesn't matter right? I mean, we never really had her, or any of the gods for that matter, on our side."

Chiron replied, "Yes… but now we definitely have one goddess against us too. It would have been better if she just stayed silent like the other gods. Not to worry, we will try our best."

Michael ran towards the crowd, "The Romans are approaching and they are getting very close now. They just seem to be moving too slow. But we must do something quickly."

I felt all eyes turn towards me, "I'll go talk to them. I'm the praetor. They will listen to me. I'll leave right away. I will stop them whatever it takes. Peace between the camps is much more important to us right now." I turned, ready to leave but Chiron called me back, "Reyna, You should not go alone. Take the head of every cabin with you. You're going to need all the help you can get."

I nodded. The head counselors of each cabin stepped forward and joined me. It was quite a group now. Drew initially tried getting out of it but Chiron wasn't going to let her escape. Atalanta pleaded to come with Michael just in case something happened, but nothing could change his mind. I waited for everyone to arm themselves, knowing how dangerous it would be, both for the Greeks and the Romans. I hoped everything would work out fine.

I walked through the woods with an amazing cluster of warriors- Mathew, Michael, Clarisse, Pollux, Katie, Drew and loads of people from the other cabins that I haven't really been introduced to. Nico was there too and that was something I was really glad about. In a few minutes, Aurum and Argentum came running to me and growled at the others, but I scratched them below their ears saying, "It's okay, they are friends, friends. Don't hurt them. How long has it been since I saw you two.." Then the dogs accompanied us to the Roman camp. A few guard were at their posts, with their weapons unsheathed, ready to charge at any moment. They froze when they saw me but I waved my hand in the air saying, "It's alright. They're with me. Put your weapons back and call everyone else here. They looked doubtful for a moment but then went back to call the rest of my brave army. I stood tall and straight like as if I wasn't scared of anything in the world. I had done it many times before. A praetor should always be strong and confident. With lots of practice, I had now perfected the art of hiding my emotions. Well ..mostly. There were a few people who knew me very well, but those I weren't afraid of. They were my friends and they wouldn't harm me.

Octavian's head popped out from a nearby tent and he walked towards me slowly and then much more quickly. He started calling out to them, "Look, just look at her. She has gone to the ancient lands and has come back with Greeks. She has been betraying us the whole time."

I cut him off before he could say anymore, "That is enough, Octavian. When I left for the ancient lands, I gave you certain orders and you have openly disregarded them. I shall have to ask you to resign from your post. You are no longer required here."

He laughed a cruel, cold laugh, "Haha..She thinks she is still a praetor after breaking one of the biggest rules ever." His face turned serious, "She went to the ancient lands."

Pollux spoke with a certain madness and rage in his voice that I couldn't identify, "If nobody here was clever enough to realize that the giants are a bigger threat to all of us than we are to you, then you should change who you're listening to." He eyed Octavian with an even harsher stare.

Octavian wasn't going to back down that easily, "Well, we certainly aren't going to listen to any worthless, filthy Greek. I don't know why our praetor would? We must have chosen the wrong person."

Clarisse took two steps closer to him, "Why don't you try saying that without any teeth."

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening us Romans?"

Oh no. This may get way out of hand. A few of the campers tried holding Clarisse and making her calm down. Drew was studying her nails. This is not a good sign. I can't allow war between the two camps, not with an army of giants marching towards us this very second. We wouldn't stand a chance. "No, we are not fighting the Greeks. They are our friends. We have made a peace treaty and we will stand by it. These are your orders and you will obey them."

Octavian spoke again, "And who is she to give orders?"

Gwen and Dakota stood up and took our side, "This is our preator and she is right. We must defeat the giants first." I could tell the Romans were mostly on our side especially the fifth cohort. Octavian still had a hold on few people from the first two cohorts. The Greeks were also starting to help, but Octavian showed no signs of subduing. Bad slowly turned to worse.

Then I heard Drew standing somewhere behind me ask Clarisse in a very bored and impatient tone, "It's almost time for my beauty nap. Can we leave now?"

Clarisse replied, "I would love to. Better if I could knock out a few Romans as we leave or break their ribs and smash their teeth… but we can't go until this is over." And with that the tables turned.

"WHAT!Well then I guess it's time we settle this once and for all." Drew got up and stood next to me. Pollux had just finished talking and Octavian was just about to interrupt when she spoke, "You, yes you Octavian. Why don't you just shut up and sit down." Octavian looked shocked and started to say something, but Drew didn't let him, "I said SIT DOWN. You will listen to what Reyna has to say because you agree with it anyway. And you will help us make everyone else believe it too." I noticed she used a lot of charmspeak, but as long as it got the job done, I didn't mind.

Then I continued my speech uninterrupted, well Octavian kept saying 'yes, I agree' here and there, but besides that it was one of the most powerful speeches I had ever given. Drew waited patiently until I was done and then asked everybody, "Does everyone accept?"

Everybody started cheering and clapping and Drew finally stepped back to stand with Clarisse and Michael. Gwen stepped forward, "Welcome back Reyna." I nodded and dismissed everyone and then turned to face the Greeks. I said, "It is only proper that I stay here with my camp. I belong here. Thanks for your help. I shall come back in the morning however. We shall discuss battle strategies."

Clarisse shrugged and started walking away immediately behind Drew who ran, probably not willing to waste another minute of her beauty sleep. The others nodded and left too until only Nico was standing by my side. He said, "Are you sure you'll be safe here? Drew's charm speak must have worn out by now. Octavian will definitely be planning something wicked."

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be nearby if you need any help."

"Nearby? Are you staying in the Roman camp too?" My voice sounded a bit more hopeful than I expected it to be.

"No..It doesn't matter where I stay. Just go on."

He turned and started walking away and I turned back too. I was a wee bit disappointed but I didn't even know why. I walked deeper into the Roman camp with Aurum and Argentum at my side. What could possibly happen when I have two of the world's best dogs with me?


	10. A problem called Octavian

**Hey guys, having fun reading. Quite an interesting story, right? I would also like to tell everyone to check out my other stories especially the 'Quest for Calypso.' In this story, sad to say, we won't be meeting the seven demigods on the Argo II. This is the story of the sun child, Atalanta. So we would only be around the area where she is. Her story ends before she meets anyone on the Argo II. The 'Quest for Calypso' is the story of what happens when she meets them. I think you all will like it.**

**Anyhow, don't forget to review, okay. I love getting reviews, which sadly I haven't been getting lately. I mean seriously, if you hate it, please tell me so. I won't mind. I just want to know what you guys think of it. I'm open to all kinds of suggestions. Even if you just wanna talk and discuss our favorite characters, leave a review or PM me. Please guys, I really need your support. Atleast just spread the story around. I'll appreciate it.**

**Somehow, I don't feel this chapter is as good as the rest. That's why I took so long posting it. Tell me what you think? Not upto standards? Brilliant?**

**Let's move on to the chapter, shall we?**

**-Alexandra June**

**.**

**NICO:**

I just left Reyna at the Roman camp and I'm really worried. After travelling around half the world with her, I'm just really used to taking care of her. She might say differently, she doesn't know. She thinks she can take care of herself. Well, she is right. I've seen her fight loads of monsters single handedly when even three demigods would find it difficult. I know she's really strong and brave. I just don't want her getting hurt.

Besides, I had a bad feeling about that Octavian. He wouldn't let things go so lightly. I know what sort of a person Octavian is and I know exactly when he is going to try to take his revenge. If he had to do something really evil and cruel, he would do it in the night, when everyone else is asleep. I only hope Reyna won't be asleep when he comes, if he comes. Actually, I'm quite sure of it. He will come. There is only one way to settle matters. I'm going to have to come back later, to check on her and make sure she is okay.

I guess I am some sort of an over-protective younger brother. But I've made a mistake before and I won't let it happen ever again.

On the way back to camp half blood, I noticed the Stoll brothers leaning over the end of the stream. They seemed busy, most probably setting up a trap for one of their pranks. I just hoped it wasn't poor Katie Gardner again. Those two loved playing pranks on her, and the poor thing never retaliated. Only sometimes she would chase them with a stick. On other days, she would silently go back to her cabin and try to clean herself up. I knew she could really beat them up if she wanted. She could grow roots that could trip them when they run and branches that tie them up, but she never does. Many people kept telling her to do something, but she wouldn't listen. Personally, I think she liked them. But if she had no problem, why should I? I ignored them and let them continue.

It was late in the night, when most people are expected to be asleep. I lay in my cabin bed, ready to sneak out at any moment. Okay, I was lying here long enough. Time to go check on Reyna. I stood up facing a really dark wall in my cabin. I slowly walked through it concentrating on the shadows and where I wanted them to take me. I arrived right on the spot, and by right on the spot, I mean I soundlessly emerged right next to Reyna's bed. Her head was just around 2 feet away from me. I stopped. Was she awake? I kneeled down next to her and looked at her eyes. There was no movement and her expression was quite peaceful so I concluded she was asleep. Her face looked so calm when she was sleeping and so beautiful. I had never seen this side of Reyna before.

When I first saw her, I thought she was strong, fearless and proud- the type of person that accepts no nonsense from anyone. Then when I had helped her bring the Athena Parthenos back, I knew she had a more caring side, a side that fears and endures pain. Pain was one of the few things I could understand and I knew she was suffering, but I could never ask her about it. Right now, she was looking beautiful. Her lips had a slight smile on them and I realized I was smiling too. Why am I thinking of all this? Was someone playing tricks on me? Cupid? Aphrodite? This wasn't funny.

Reyna suddenly knit her eyebrows and I could see her stirring from her sleep. I leaned as far away as possible with my hands cupped over my mouth. But she didn't open her eyes (I thank the gods for that). She just tossed her pleats to the other side and continued sleeping. What will she do if she finds me here? What was I even doing here? Why did I come here in the first place? I should just leave while I had the chance. I moved away from Reyna's bed and was about to walk into another shadow when I heard someone coming. I panicked and hid behind a chair. That someone was very bad at stealth mode, if you ask me. Every footstep was very loud and they even hit the side table.

My heart beat was going faster. I peeped from behind the chair. I saw a shadow leaning over Reyna with a blade that shone in the moonlight. But before I had time to do anything, Reyna punched the assailant, disarmed him and held the knife at his throat. She gasped, "Octavian." I got up and came forward. Reyna noticed, "Pass some rope, Nico." I passed it to her. She stuffed some cloth in his mouth and tied him up with the ropes, but the whole time I could feel she had one eye on me too. When Octavian was handled, she looked at me, "How did you get here? Shadow travel?" I nodded. She continued, "When did you come here?" That was a question I did not want to answer. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Fortunately for me, that was the moment Octavian chose to try crawling out the door. Reyna pulled him back, "Oh no, you don't. You're not going anywhere yet?" Then she murmured to herself loud enough for me to make out, "What am I going to do with you, Octavian?"

I suggested, "Why don't I keep him in my cabin for now? It's empty and he can't harm anybody when he's all tied up." Reyna hesitated but then agreed. I told her I'll come back in the morning and she agreed. I grabbed one end of the rope in one hand calling the shadows toward me and within no time, we were back in my cabin. I left Octavian on the cold floor and climbed into my bed waiting for the rest of the time to pass.

I got up in the morning to see Octavian sleeping like a dog, all curled up on the cold floor. It didn't look like he would get up anytime soon. So I checked his bonds, and walked out of my cabin and freshened up. I saw Reyna and we started walking together discussing what we should do about Octavian. Then Atalanta came over to us waving, and we told her our problem.

Atalanta thought for a bit and said, "Give him to me. I'll take care of that. You guys have other more important work to do."

Reyna raised her eyebrows, "What are you going to do to him? He's a sly one."

"I'm going to make him do whatever I'm going to do. Don't worry, I can handle him. He won't cause any trouble to you again."

"Why don't I feel better about this?"

I tried convincing her, "Don't worry. I think you can trust her with this."

Atalanta acted offended, "You think?"

"Well… I trust you with this." She smiled as I said that and turned back to face Reyna.

Reyna said, "He's in Nico's cabin. Come on."

We walked to my cabin and saw him struggling to get back on his feet. You can say he looked like a dying cockroach. We untied him and Reyna commanded, "You tried to kill me, Octavian. As a punishment, you have to follow this girl around and do what she says."

"What! You want me to take orders from a Greek. Wait till the Romans hear of this. You don't deserve to be praetor."

"I have the right to punish you for trying to kill me. You're lucky you're still alive. I would have killed you."

Octavian stared at her in shock but before he could say anything Atalanta said, "Come on. We're going to the stables." Reyna showed him the way and Octavian followed Atalanta, making a face at everything in general. Then I walked with Reyna into the forest. Suddenly I noticed that we were walking towards that spot where the Stoll brothers were hanging out yesterday. I suspected a trap and started looking around. I stood still and Reyna stopped to ask me what was wrong. I unsheathed my sword and told her to be careful. I walked slowly, "This could be a prank. Here, hold my sword. Be very careful where you waaa..."

I wanted to say 'walk' but at the precise moment, I stepped on a false floor, that gave way with my weight and I fell straight into the stream. I sat straight in the flowing waters to see Reyna trying hard not to laugh. "When I see those two, I will.."

Reyna set my sword on the surface, leaning on it and stretching her hand out to me, "I'm sure it was just a joke." She started laughing. At first, I felt offended. If you fell, the story would have been different. I smirked and looked at her. She was confused. Then I dismissed my sword (It's sort of like summoning except that it goes to my cabin). With nothing left to support her weight, she fell into the stream. Actually correct that, she fell into the stream, directly on top of me. We screamed until the water surrounded us on all sides. When we surfaced, the water was making our hair stick to our skin. I moved the hair out of my forehead and got up. Reyna stood up slowly, "When I find them, there will be nothing left for you to see."

I smiled using her line against her, "I'm sure it was just a joke." She looked at me and then walked away, "I'll show them a joke." She stopped and turned to face me, "You coming, or what?"

I said, "Well, I do have a bone to pick with them. Okay, I'm coming. What are we going to do?"

Reyna smirked and I had never seen her look so evil before, "Oh, you'll see."


	11. We meet a troublemaker

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I had to reset the computer and I lost everything, even the chapter I had typed up. So I have to type it up again. It's really irritating, but hey, the show must go on.**

**Also, if anyone here is interested in reading Agatha Christie, I totally recommend 'the murder of Roger Ackroyd'. I just finished reading that and it is just amazing. It has an un-predictable end and is her best mystery work so far. Double thumbs up.**

**Second thing is that I really need reviews. Sometimes it feels like no one reads my stories and I doubt whether I should continue. Since it's June right now, I thought I'll update a lot because of the relation to the name I chose. But I can't write if I don't know that somebody appreciates it. I have come so far and I still have more chapters than reviews. It's really depressing. How about, I'll only continue when I get 20 reviews? Yes, I think I'll go with that.**

**Okay, so let's go to the chapter. Did anyone expect this perspective?**

**-Alexandra June**

.

**OCTAVIAN:**

Okay, I know it's really stupid of me to let myself get caught so easily. But I was in such a rage. How could everyone just watch while the Greeks insulted me? I wasn't going to let Reyna get away with that. In my haste, I may have over-looked a few facts like Reyna was a light sleeper. But on my side, I really expected her to be snoring like a pig. But I wasn't scared. Anything that she does to me will only harm her.

If she tries to kill me, the Romans will not accept her back thinking that she is on the Greek side or they will think that the Greeks did it and start a full-fledged war. That was even better. If she brings me before the senate to decide a punishment, she wouldn't be able to convince them. I was a very skilled orator and I could convince everyone that Reyna is the enemy. If she takes me to the Greeks, I can destroy the peace treaty with just a few powerful well chosen words. I would like to see what she is going to do.

She had tied me up and let Nico take me to his cabin. Well, I didn't expect that. I didn't expect Nico to be sitting next to her in the first place. I struggled trying to free my bonds but to no avail. I was like a caterpillar that couldn't crawl. I fell asleep sometime on the cold floor of his cabin with my hands and legs tied behind me. It was totally uncomfortable. When I woke up the next morning, the cabin was empty, so I tried moving again. I heard the door open and saw Reyna enter with Nico and some other Greek girl. They untied me and I stretched my bones that hurt from sitting in the same position too long.

Reyna said, "Octavian, you shall be punished for attempt to murder the praetor."

" Yes, yes. Punish me. You know everything will backfire."

"Hear me out, Octavian. You shall have to follow this girl around and do what she tells you to..."

I interrupted her, "Oh, you want us Romans to be their slaves, eh? I don't think the others will like this one bit. They will doubt they chose the right person as praetor."

"OCTAVIAN! You will follow her and do whatever she tells you to. But you are not her slave and you will not trouble me anymore. I shall have you killed."

" I do not fear you, traitor. Joining the Greeks and betraying your friends? When did this happen Reyna?"

"Go now." She turned to the girl,"Take him away and be careful."

The Greek girl then walked to the door, opening it and gestured for me to go."Don't worry. I'll handle it." I walked out and she followed me. Then I slowed down and she was walking in front of me. I decided now was the perfect time to run and escape. I knew my chances of running unnoticed till the Camp gate were too small, but I could figure that out on the way. I turned to run in the other direction but almost instantly I felt a blade on my throat. I turned back to face the girl and she slowly put away her sword. I got a closer look at her. She had long brown hair tied in two braids and she had dark brown eyes that were staring at me quite fiercely. She was almost the same height as I was and the way she stood, you would understand that she was swift and agile. She didn't seem as clever as the other girl who had come to our camp with Jason and the other Greeks. What was her name? Annabeth? Maybe I could outsmart her. As we continued walking, I thought, _It shouldn't be possible for her to have seen me then. I had just turned and I was standing right behind her. How could she see that?_

We reached the stables and she went to one black horse and started petting it and rubbing its nose or whatever. Like I cared. I didn't like any animals for that matter. I looked around for some inspiration to strike. _How can I escape from here?_ Then she brought the horse to me and asked me for my hand. I asked her why but stretched out my hand, all the same. She dropped a few grains into it and said, "This is Taraxías. It means 'trouble maker' in Greek. She's quite a rough one and all the other campers prefer some milder horse, but I love her. She is so powerful and amazing."

The horse grunted and started liking the food of my hand. I looked at the pile of horse spit that replaced the grains in my palm. I wanted to puke and scream, but I didn't. I just said,"Blegh."with my most disgusted face and rubbed my hand against the horse. I pushed its head away from me and the horse pushed its head back into me with so much force that I fell backwards startled. I shouted,"HOLY JUPITER. This horse is going to kill me!" and raised my arms above me, desperately trying to protect my body. The horse raised its front legs and neighed ferociously. I was probably screaming like a little girl for all it is worth. The girl stood between us with her arms raised and slowly waving, trying to calm the creature down.

"Sshh..Calm down. Calm down, tara. That's it. Good girl. Good girl." She succeeded in calming the horse down and kept rubbing her hands on its mane. Then she turned to me with one big grin on her face and I understood she was trying to control her laughter. She stretched her hand out to me, "Come on now. It's okay. I've got her under control."

I bent as far away from her hand as possible, "I am not touching your filthy backstabbing Greek hands. Move away from me."

With those few words, every trace of a smile vanished from her face and it turned as dark and scary as a stormy night on the wild sea. I suddenly feared this girl. She bent down and making a wild grab for me, lifted me to my feet by my collar and let go of me. She dusted the dirt off her hands and exhaled trying to look as calm as possible, but unsuccessful. She looked at me and I gulped. "Okay Octavian. Get on the horse."

"What?"

"Get-on-the-horse." she said every word separately as if that becomes more believable. This horse didn't like me and the feeling was mutual. I wasn't going to ride it. She added, "Do I have to make you?" She took one step closer with her arms stretched out to me. I jumped over the horse instantly. I may hate the horse, but I feared her more. She took the reins and started walking along with the horse around a meadow. I wrapped my feet around the horse, holding on for dear life. It looked so different from this perspective. I wanted to scream, but not the 'Ah, It's going to kill me' scream, the ' 's do it again.' roller coaster scream. This was amazing. I felt more powerful than I had when all the Romans listened to my every word, believing everything I said. For the first time, in my whole life, I actually felt like a warrior. And I was enjoying it. I must have had quite a pathetic smile plastered on my face, because the girl asked me, "So, don't you want to know my name?"

I wanted to say something that insulted all Greeks in general, but I figured now is not the time. She answered without waiting for a response, "I'm Atalanta, daughter of Apollo, the sun god and the god of music and medicine." Then she started a one-sided conversation which surprisingly, I was actually paying attention to. Then she started jogging along-side the horse for what seemed like an hour, and I had to concentrate on staying on the horse. She stopped to take a rest and I jumped off the horse and walked back to the stables.

Then we fought with swords for such a long time. On one hand, I really had to appreciate this girls stamina, but then again, she had more breaks than I had. Me, on the other hand, I was getting so tired I could barely stand. We sat and tended to strawberries where I was happy to just lie down in the shade for an hour or so. The rest of the day went by in doing so many different things that I honestly lost count. I was sweating and my breathing was quite heavy. I hadn't done this sort of exercise in ages. Someone else, who is used to this sort of activity wouldn't feel as tired as I was. Then she said, "You can go back to your camp now. Get some sleep, I'll come see you again in the morning and we'll continue from where we left off."

I managed to grunt and walk down back to my camp. Finally I am free. I shall go and tell the Romans what Reyna has done to us. I shall tell them that she is a traitor and that we must fight the Greeks who were trying to make us their slaves. The first thing I saw was my king size bed in the tent for the augur. Wasn't that a sight for sore eyes? I could have cried with joy. I jumped on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

I'll just have to tell everyone next time. I think I can wait for morning. I was too tired right now. I was going to need all my strength. Yes, I'll wait for the morning.


	12. A firm decision

**I wrote this chapter early so that I can update it the moment I feel there is enough reviews. So if you are reading this, there must have been enough or I would have been very generous and decided to just give it already. Either way, thanks to everyone that had reviewed. I really appreciate the effort you took and I hope that you continue to voice your opinions (not just to the chapter). This one is for all of you. Hope you like it.**

**Oh ya, one more thing. One of my reviewers mentioned that the transition between points of view becomes easier when it's from third person perspective. So, I will write like that now.**

**-AJ**

**ATALANTA:**

Atalanta woke up early just like she did every day, even though yesterday's workout with Octavian was very tiring for her. It must have been much more tiring for Octavian. She at least got longer breaks now and then when she asked him to do something. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted, and wished that she didn't have to get up so early, but she couldn't help it. It was Apollo's blessing. She muttered under her breath, "blessing my foot. More like curse."

She hurries to the bathroom, to finish refreshing before her other siblings wake up. She stumbles over a few misplaced trunks on her way outside. Once she's outside, she takes a deep breath and walks to the tables to have her breakfast. Only few people arrive as early as she does and she can't hold back a smile, when she sees them talking. They did form an awkward group, but she was one of them too before she left. She liked seeing all of them together and being a part of that togetherness. There was Mathew from the Athena cabin, who likes to have a clear mind in the morning and the Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin, who only get up that early to get some pranks done. Clarisse was there too with a few of her siblings. And all of them were arguing about something, just like they always used to. Atalanta ran the remaining distance and sat down next to Mathew. Right now, they all sat in the Athena table. They were only allowed to sit that way until most of the other campers came and breakfast was about to be served. After that, they would have to go to their own tables.

As she got closer, she realized that this was not a normal argument over some small matter. They were discussing rather seriously. Mathew was calculating the strength of our forces. Clarisse kept insisting on getting the Romans to help. Atalanta felt uneasy. If Clarisse doubted our victory, we must be doomed. It has to be something serious. Clarisse is the type of person that wouldn't back out of any fight, whether she had an army or not. She defeated a drakon on her own in the battle with Kronos. What could make her need an even larger army? The Stoll brothers looked just fine and cheerful as usual. What was going on? Atalanta asked, "What's happening?"

Mathew answered without even lifting his head, "We have news that the giants are on their way. We must be prepared to attack. But their army is twice the size of the one Kronos has."

Clarisse added, "And so are ours, we have the Romans too."

Mathew replied, "But they have their own battle strategy."

"Let them fight their half in their way and we'll fight our half in our way."

Atalanta frowned, "But it won't be enough. I've seen their army."

Travis countered her, "We have fought with even lesser numbers before."

"But it won't be enough this time. We need more help." She says helplessly this time.

Connor looks at her, "Who will help us? Artemis's hunters are already busy in the southern side of the country. Reyna told us that her sister and the Amazonians were occupied in the northern side of the country. The giants are everywhere and there is no one else to help us. Percy is fighting with the other six at Greece and you think we don't have enough?"

Nico enters the room and everyone automatically falls quiet but he doesn't notice it. He just calls the Stoll brothers out with what she thought was a really lame excuse. "Travis, Connor, there is something going on in your cabin. I think you should come with me to check it out." They got up anyhow, so that he doesn't stay and try to hear their discussion. By this time, most of the campers have arrived for breakfast, so Clarisse and her siblings go to the Ares tables. Atalanta walks to her table alone, deep in thought.

We'll have a better chance with the gods on our side, but someone has to convince Zeus about that. And what about Persepherone? Nico told her what had happened to Hazel and Leo in the house of Hades. What if Persepherone manages to convince the other gods to join the other side? No, that is not possible. How could the gods fight against their own children? The same children who fought for them last time, who fight for them every day of their lives. Something must be done. The giant army was led by the giants. Only with a gods help, could they be destroyed. And once they are gone, the rest of the monsters should be easy. So one thing was obvious, we need the gods.

She is interrupted by the Stoll brother's return. They come back soaking wet with feathers and toilet paper sticking out of their clothes. People are laughing at every table, even the Stoll brothers. Nico sits at his table with an enormous smile plastered on his face. He looks like such a kid, like someone who is actually enjoying himself. He should look like that, it suits him. Reyna sits down at the big table in the front with a very disappointed Chiron, who just sighs as he eats. She is suppressing a laugh, rather successfully. She looks at Nico with a hint of a smile and a wink. She pranked the pranksters with Nico! Connor tells Travis loud enough for everyone to hear, "That was amazing. How come we never thought of that?"

Travis answers "Must be a Roman kind of joke. No problem, I enjoyed it and everyone else is enjoying it now."

Connor replies, "Yes, but it is not as fun as when we are playing the prank though."

Everyone laughs, except Chiron who gives them a glare that silences them. Atalanta makes up her mind and gobbles her food. She would have to leave this camp again. But this time, she will go prepared.


	13. Doubts and arguments

**After this I won't be able to update my chapters a lot so this may be the last one for a very long time. It does feel bad leaving the story like this without even finishing everything I had in mind, but I will finish it someday. Till then, patience my dear readers. The last chapter I posted was in my other Fanfic- Quest for Calypso. And the reviews were wonderful and I wish to thank everyone again for all the support. Here is the promised chapter:**

**-Alexandra June**

**REYNA:**

The twins were smiling at her, definitely planning something in revenge. They wouldn't go easy on her now that she had proved her worth. She hadn't played a prank like this since she split up with her sister Hylla, before joining the Roman legion. The Romans were very strict and serious and wouldn't tolerate any jokes or pranks and for that matter even lazing around was a bad thing. She had learned to be like them and being chosen as praetor made it her responsibility. She had to set an example for the rest of the legion.

She then realized that it was the first time she had ever had so much fun since she became a Roman. And she was enjoying it. Until then she didn't even know she had an evil smile, she didn't know that she could predict her victim's every movement. Was she even allowed to fool around like this? She is the praetor of New Rome. She is the most powerful leader in the Roman legion. Was she even allowed to have fun?

And what about Nico? She had never seen him so enthusiastic and so eager. When he said he had a bone to pick with them, she didn't think it was such a big one. He even looked frightening like that. Well, true he was always scary and creepy, especially the way he popped up randomly here and there, but with a smirk on his face, even Reyna was uneasy. Nico actually knew a lot about how to play a prank though he didn't look like the type of person that plays anything. And with Reyna's accurate calculations, they were sure to pull it off perfectly. Nothing could go wrong.

The result was even better than expected being able to see it in person. Looking at the twins like that was forcing a smile out of her. After failing to cover her mouth with her hands, she gave up the effort and smiled at them. She had dinner slowly looking all over the tables. She saw the children of Ares glaring and threatening the children of Apollo whose handsome faces showed the least botheration. She noticed Atalanta in the crowded table silently eating her food and then getting up suddenly walking out. Reyna never really liked Atalanta. She wasn't one of the strong powerful female warriors that she was used to and admired. She wasn't even very clever and everybody here at the Greek camp trusted her and liked her. But to Reyna, she was just a Mary Sue- just another girl that got undeserved attention.

Back at the Roman camp, you had to earn your reputation and respect. You had to earn everything you got. She remembered when she first joined the legion, she met a wolf first called Lupa who refused to help her even when she almost died. Lupa taught her a lot though, how you should always go in packs and should be independent too. It helped her make her own position which was normally dominated by men. She was one of the first girls to have ever been made praetor. She had to bear a lot of resistance for that from a lot of men who didn't believe women could be expected to do important jobs especially Octavian. But she showed them. She showed them that women could even do better than men.

But she had to work very hard to get there. She had to prove her worth the hard way. She had to take huge risks and had to face so many of her biggest fears alone without even Hylla to help her. And here, there was no struggle at all. The girls were considered important without having to challenge the boys here. The boys here weren't so attached to their position of power. In fact, it looked like girls haeld more powerful positions of power here. If she had to guess, Reyna would say Clarisse seemed like the most powerful demigod present at the moment. Maybe it was because the rest of them were still boys. There weren't any old men that valued tradition and culture here. Infact, besides Chiron and a few fauns, no satyrs…no one else seemed above 25 years old. What happened to all those demigods then? Death? In the Roman legion, families survived together. She had seen demigods above the age 60 there, still proud and arrogant.

Speaking of Octavian, she saw him this morning, curled up into a ball sleeping like a pig. No one in the legion was allowed to sleep for so long, but everybody preferred him sleeping rather than awake and active. Anyhow, he wasn't adding much to the productivity awake. Matter of fact, he would decrease the productivity by distracting people with his torturing and blackmailing. Everyone just let him lie there and maintained a minimum of 10 feet from him. She wondered what time he went to sleep, but no she didn't pity him. As praetor she had the least sleep of exactly 5 hours. If anyone had to be pitied it should be the praetors. But she would never indulge in self pity, even when she would have to stare at the face of Death. She never really minded it; Jason would understand and even laugh about it.

Jason was a great praetor. He was strong and brave and always protected the rest of the legion. He was a very skilled fighter and was very good with battle strategies. He even helped her do the paperwork and always insulted Octavian when he had tried to trouble her. He made her smile when she was stressed and tired. And suddenly one day he disappeared, leaving Reyna to handle the legion all on her own. Then they met Percy, and when he was chosen as praetor, Reyna thought he could never take Jason's place. But then she saw how he made Octavian's speech backfire and Octavian was a very clever orator who had his own way of words and his own way of getting people to listen to him. She thought maybe, maybe he could be a worthy person. Maybe he could help her carry the weight of the legion, but then he left her too, with the burden once again on her unsupported shoulders.

She decided that whatever Atalanta was doing to Octavian was effective enough. She had her doubts and then Atalanta and Nico were continuously reassuring her and she was running out of time too, so she agreed reluctantly. She thought about it a lot later, about whether or not she would regret her choice, but she decided that she would just have to face whatever came up. She walked slowly back to camp to organize another meeting. Gwen and Dakota are sure to help.

She saw Atalanta already there, leaning over Octavian. I stood behind her as he suddenly popped his head up and looked around frowning at seeing only 2 people- 2 people that he would rather avoid. He rubbed his eyes and looked around closer as if he was hoping there was some roman hiding in sight, someone he could complain to. He sighed, "Where the hell is everyone? Just when you want to tell them something, they disappear. And the first face I see in the morning is of this annoying Greek."

Reyna was surprised as it so evidently showed on her face. It was the first time he hasn't mentioned any other curses or insults with the word greek. Atalanta just smiled at him, looking really bored quite the opposite of the amused expression Reyna had on, "Good morning to you too, Octavian. You ready for today's workout?"

He groaned and flopped back on the mattress, "Is that a question?"

Reyna answered, "No, it's an order. Go get ready Octavian."

He stood up, "Well, I must obey the praetor. But I demand justice. I demand to be taken to the senate council. You don't want to mess with me."

Reyna's face was now serious and cold, "I shall decide what justice you deserve. And you shouldn't have ever messed with me."

Atalanta then held his arm and spoke to Reyna, "It's okay, praetor. I'll handle this." And she walked back to camp Half Blood dragging a reluctant Octavian whose muffled screams couldn't bring any Roman within a 5 foot radius to help him, partly because there was no other Roman in a 5 foot radius to help and partly because no human in their right mind would ever offer to help Octavian. Nico was walking toward them but Atalanta turned her head to the other direction and continued acting like she didn't see him coming. Reyna saw Nico stand still for a moment, taken aback with shock but he just shrugged and continued thoughtfully.

Something was definitely weird about that girl. First she wouldn't stay away from him and now she was almost avoiding him. Did she really prefer Octavian's company to Nico's? Reyna for one would have chosen Nico in a heartbeat. She could trust Nico with her life, though she would actually never try, whereas Octavian was after her life. It wasn't even much of a choice. She wanted to bring her pets out to try on Atalanta. Aurum and Argentum wouldn't take any nonsense.

"Nico Di Angelo, ambassador of Pluto, at your service."

"I think the legion is a bit hostile about you now…maybe it's not a good idea to be ambassador of Pluto."

"But I must know what is happening at the meeting. Fine, Nico Di Angelo at your service?"

Reyna shook her head, "I don't think you understand. If you come now, when they know you are Greek, they won't appreciate it. They'll think you are a spy whom you sort of do sound like, since you've been to both camps without telling anyone…"

"I thought you understood that Reyna."

"Well, you should have told me. I could have done something."

"If you knew, you wouldn't have even let me come inside."

"And that girl Atalanta, why is she acting so weird now? Is she planning something against us? Look Nico, It's okay to share some secrets, but you must always have a back-up plan. You must always have some card up your sleeve. And as Roman praetor, I can't let you see that card."

"She…she's just…I don't know what's wrong with her. But I know her. I know she will never do anything like that. She risked her life trying to save me…"

"You thought she was dead. What did she do for all that time?"

"She was trying to get some weapons and earn some money. That's all."

"That's all? That's exactly the problem. For 3 years Nico! 3 years!"

"So, She's a good person. Fine, I'll leave now. I can see, you don't need me anymore." He stormed off through the trees that made the path look dark and scary even in the morning. Or maybe that was just because of Nico's mood. She didn't want him to be angry with her. He was so helpful, but she knew better than to call him back. She did have to keep some things secret. And anyhow, Nico can solve his problems on his own. Right now, she had her own problems to solve.


	14. 2 Bodies, 1 Soul

**Yeah, I finally got some free time to update, so here is your new chapter. I may be a bit rusted so I won't be able to write as well, but hey, it's just till I get used to it again. All in all, I should be able to at least add 5 more chapters to all stories (not each. Sorry) but let's see how much I can improve in this month. And one more thing- I really want to finish narrating my story whether someone reads it or not, so I won't push you guys for reviews, but I will still adore each and every review I get. So thanks a lot guys, for bearing with me.**

**-AJ**

**.**

**NICO:**

_How could Reyna be so mean? Maybe she wasn't being mean. Maybe she was just doing her duty. Why does it bother me so much? It was my fault for trusting her. What did I expect? Just because she opened up to me, she was close to me? Just because she heard me out, she understood me? Just because she could relate to what I was feeling, she- she l-likes me? Do I like her? What am I saying? Where did that come from? Likes me? Nobody could ever like me. _

He was walking quickly, his thoughts all muddled up and the grass wilting away at his feet with every step. Forget the grass, even the trees were drooping low and losing their color. Reyna didn't say anything so harsh. Then why was he reacting this way? Even he didn't know the answer. He was trying to shield himself again, attempting to appear emotionless and unaffected. But with his mind working up like this, he couldn't. His anger had slowly subsided and gave way for a new feeling he felt often, a thought that he thought of so frequently, he could repeat it in his sleep. That is, if he could sleep. The trees stopped drooping and the grass he walked over stopped wilting, but the shadows still covered him reflecting his current feelings. He was walking slower now and he braced himself for it. It was like he was fighting against his own mind right now.

_I am Nico. Who would ever like me? When will I learn? I am an outcast. Someone who just doesn't belong anywhere. Stop wishing for the impossible. Nothing will ever change._

No. Things were different now. He could change if he wanted to. It was all up to him.

"_Nico? Having problems sleeping? Here, come to me." He crawled towards her and held on to her fingers as she wrapped her other arm around him and pet his head._

"_It's not helping, Bi. It's too dark. I'm scared of the dark, Bi."_

"_But it's not really dark. Look at the stars there. Aren't they so bright?"_

"_But Bi, they're so far way. How can they protect us from the dark?"_

"_They're listening. They will always listen to your problems and that's why they are shining. Because just like you, a lot of people are scared of the dark. So they can't let all these children stay afraid, right? They shine to keep everyone safe."_

"_But that's impossible. They can't hear us. They are not alive."_

"_Hey, impossible is just how you see it, Nico. I think it's possible." She looked a bit distracted like she was thinking of something else. "Anything is possible now. Good or bad, but hey, there's nothing wrong with wishing for the impossible right?"_

_He was confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. Nothing was making sense. The only thing he knew was that she was troubled, so he tightened his grip on her fingers, "Bi? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, don't worry Nico. You sleep now. I'm here" And he slowly closed his eyes._

How could the fates be so cruel to him? The harsh irony stung his heart. Bianca now was just a pattern in the stars- a constellation. Stars- that will always listen to your problems, according to what she said long ago, stars that shine to keep everyone safe. And according to what he said that time, stars that were not alive.

Unknowingly he had already entered Camp Half-Blood. He was heading in the general direction of his cabin. But why was he walking there? He could have just shadow-travelled. That way no one would have to see him. He heard a familiar voice and turned towards it. It wasn't calling out to him though.

Atalanta was walking with Octavian talking about something quite animatedly and Octavian was panting so much that it didn't look like he was paying attention, until hints of a faint smile appeared on his face. He had never seen Octavian smile even the slightest bit before. Well, he had seen a few smirks now and then but this was completely different. It was a bit relieving and terrifying at the same time. But Nico wasn't bothered by this conflict of emotions. He was more bothered by the girl who was either directly or indirectly the cause of it.

Said girl just happened to look up at him and froze to the spot for a moment before continuing on in the other direction with her current companions. This was the second time today she was avoiding him. Why was she doing this? Why was this bothering him anyways? Everyone always used to avoid him. He was the son of Hades, the kid who always hid in the shadows, the skinny scary kid that played with spirits and commanded an army of dead skeletons. Maybe she was just a little late in realizing that. He shouldn't let that bother him, but it did. And he was going to get some answers from her.

Where was she those 3 years? Earning money? 3 years? She must have been lying to him. But why?

He would wait for her until she was alone. That meant he would be waiting till after everyone slept. In the meantime he should go help the camp in some way. He walked to the arena and trained in archery with the Apollo kids. The Apollo kids were now used to him and didn't mind him as much as the other kids did. They didn't even try to cut him to bits like the Ares kids.

He managed to somehow bide his time till nightfall and he finally saw her again. She was carrying a small bag and was quietly walking through the woods outside the camp. What was she doing?

"Going somewhere?"

She turned around to face him, "Nowhere. Go back to sleep"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't want you here."

"Why?"

"Could you please leave me alone?"

"No."

"It's too dangerous for you to come with me."

"I've done things lots more dangerous than anything you ever have to."

"Please, Nico."

"Stop treating me like a little kid! I don't need you to protect me! I want you to tell me where you are going."

"Fine, you can come with me then. But if anything happens to you, I will personally come to the underworld to kill you again."

"Okay!"

"We need our rest right now. I'll tell you in the morning."

"You should know, that you can't run away from me."

"Wait, do you sense something weird?"

He doubted she was just trying to change the topic but the air did seem thinner and a lot more peaceful. Yes, something was terribly wrong. And what was worse, he could recognize it. He had his doubts which were confirmed by the sweet melodious voice that came with it. "Aww… this is so cute. You're arguing already."

Atalanta replied, "Yeah, let's see if it's still cute when I chop you to little bits. Who are you? Come out where we can see you."

"It's Aphrodite."

"What? But I thought the gods were away hiding."

"Yes, child. I'm not supposed to be seen here right now, but I know what you're trying to do and I'm on your side."

Now it was like Nico was pushed out of the conversation. Atalanta continued, "Then where can I find what I'm looking for?"

"Just keep going north. Do you know what this reminds me of? Two bodies in one soul. I think you should try that out. What do you think Nico? Ladies first?"

Before Nico had a chance to even understand the question, Atalanta fell on him unconscious. He caught her and slowly set her down.

"Don't worry, she's just asleep. When she wakes up, you will sleep. Only one of you will be awake and aware the whole journey. You both have 12 hours each. It'll stop when you manage to make it work."

"Wait, what?" But by the time he looked up, she was gone. He looked back at the sleeping form in his arms. Oh no. This was going to be a bit tough to explain. But if he could make it work without falling asleep, before she knew what's wrong, he won't have to explain anything. He tried to lift her up but she was just too heavy. He finally settled with dragging her by her arms. After 50 feet, he stopped for a break. "This is going to be a very long night."


End file.
